evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Heel-Face Turn
The Heel-Face Turn is a TV Trope-popularized event where a villain turned to the good side. The authors of the fiction where the said villain redeemed him/herself intentionally have their Heel-Face Turn even occured to make a good plot for the following three reasons: #Reintroduce him/her as the anti-hero whom fight for the good side. #Reveals the good inside him/her that eventually get best on the evil in him/her. #Prevents the worthy opponent from falling victim to what is described as a senseless waste of human life. There are even more reasons for the said villains to Hell-Face Turn: #Being exposed to a messiah or pure of heart type of villain who helps them see their errors. Usually done with delusional, honorable or insecure villains (the villain can also have all those traits) who believe they are doing right, or just want to be loved. The hero reveals to them that their actions are actually causing harm, or tries to confort them. The individual chooses their desire for rightionsous over what they have done, and/or decides the hero had helped them see what they were doing was wrong, and becomes a hero. #Discovering that life as good guy is far better than as villain. #An Enemy Mine situation where a villain wind up on the run from the Big Bad where he/she has either deemed incompetent or have outlived their usefulness that resulting the said Big Bad wanted to kill them, in which he/she was left with no choice but to sides with the hero that they usually fought against. At first, he/she may done that reluctanty due to the fact that he/she was at first, did so o save his/her skin, but the fight alongside the hero turned out led them to the good side further. #Choosing honor before evil. An honorable villain decides that their own honor, or the honor of something or someone else is more important then what they are doing and decide to abandon their evil actions. Often done with supporting antagonists who value the lives of lower ranking people in an organization such as Boss Wolf. #A Heel Realization, if he had never considered his actions evil or wrong in the first place. This includes when they snapping out of a possessed or brainwashed state and deciding to aid the hero who freed them. The villain is a hypnotized, brainwashed or possessed pawn who does not know they are being controlled until they are freed. Grateful to whatever hero freed them, they ally with them. #Befriends with the protagonist after a fight against him/her. Examples Animated Films *'Iago': spent the entirety of the first film on Jafar's side. The beginning of the second film, The Return of Jafar, sees Iago escape from Jafar's lamp and slowly turn face over the course of the movie, even offing Jafar for good by kicking his lamp into magma. *'Megamind': Having succesful in conquering Metro City and seemingly killed Metro Man has enabled him to become a Tyrant, but this life turned out to be boring. Aside the fact that he have no love interest and feels bored with his supposed Reign of Terror, Megamind found out that no one dare to oppose him like in the past. So he tries to improved it by turned Hal into another Metro Man, but he wind up become a supervillain that worse than himself. Because of this, Megamind goes to stop the monster that he just created and in doing so, he discovered as life as good guy is far better than a Tyrant. Other reasons for Megamind's Heel-Face turn was due to him not truly understand what is mean to be the true Villain in spite the fact that he was raised by inmates of a prison whom taught him everything that he need to be one. *'Dragonesss reason of redemption and eventually became Shrek's allies and Donkey's wife was because she realized that all this time, the sole purpose of her life was only guarding Princess Fiona and never thought about anything else up until her escape. Once the princess escaped, she fall into depression and doesn't know what to do to moved on until Donkey cheer her up and they became lovers, which resulting her redemption. *'Amos Slade': Tries to shoot Tod after the fox saved him and Copper from a savage grizzly bear. Copper stands in between Tod and Amos to protect his childhood friend. Amos orders him to move away, but Copper refuses. This causes Amos to have a change of heart as he realizes the friendship between the two animals despite them being different. He allows Tod to live and eventually becomes a better man. *'Te Kā': Consumed by anger and rage over her heart being stolen, Te Fiti turns into the lava monster Te Kā and proceeds to destroy all the islands and life she's created. However, Moana calms her fury as she reminds her of her true self, thus allowing Moana to return the heart and letting Te Kā to turn back into Te Fiti. Live Action Films *'Nebula: Struggles to join the Guardians during Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 and finally joins them in order to defeat Ego, but leaves in order to continue her crusade against Thanos. In Avengers: Infinity War, she is fully on the heroes' side. Western Animation *'''Takadox: play his role as the villain in the beginning, until in the middle of the 2015 storyline, he was betrayed by Makuta Teridax and join forces with the Toa Masters to stop Teridax, leading him to his redemption. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Absolution